


First Dates Can Be Dangerous

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: When Jensen says yes to getting something to eat with Misha he has no idea what he's letting himself in for. Jensen finds that a little danger can be a good thing, and nothing will ever be quite the same again.Inspired by Jensen's story at HonCon about the first time he and Misha went out to eat together.





	First Dates Can Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patricia1974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/gifts).



> This is an early not at all festive Christmas present for my lovely friend [Patricia1974](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/pseuds/Patricia1974). Enjoy.

Jensen had never thought of himself as reckless; sure, it was true that he had left home at a young age to become an actor. To follow the bright lights of Tinseltown and become a star, despite his shyness. But compared to this strange situation he now found himself in, he considered all of that to be quite… whatever the opposite of reckless was.

 

Jensen had been getting ready to make his way home when the new guy - Misha - had strolled over and asked if he’d like to go and grab something to eat with him. He wanted to be friendly and get to know the guy, so of course he said yes, but instantly began to question that decision when he saw where Misha was taking them.

 

It was some new-age type place that sold weird food - at least, from what little Jensen had seen of the menu it was - and as if that wasn’t bad enough, Misha had done one of the strangest things Jensen had ever witnessed. He’d removed the laminated card from Jensen’s hand, turned to the waitress, and said sweetly ‘we’ll have the three least ordered items on the menu’.

 

 _Wait… what_? Jensen had wanted to protest, ‘what kind of crazy is this’?

 

“Er… are you sure?” The waitress looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Jensen could sympathise. He was just as thrown by this odd request as she was. She didn’t write anything on the pad in her hand, she just held it and stared at Jensen, obviously waiting for him to confirm or deny Misha’s order.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled - he couldn’t very well say no, could he? - and the waitress went back off to the kitchen. Presumably to tell the other people who worked there what Misha had just done, while shaking her head in confusion.

 

Jensen turned back to Misha, who had a strange little smile on his face and a devilish twinkle in his eye. The thought occurred to Jensen that maybe Misha would have been just as good at playing a demon as he was at playing an angel. “First of all… _what_? What was that? Do you always do this when you go out to eat? And second, why three items? There’s only two of us. I doubt I could eat too much of… whatever the hell they give us.”

 

Misha chuckled as he stared at Jensen just a little too long with his bluer-than-blue eyes, in that way he often did. “I like to live a little dangerously… be surprised. And besides, it can be fun. Did you see the waitress's face? She won’t forget this anytime soon.”

 

“Yeah, I saw. The poor thing.” Jensen had to agree that this was probably one of the more interesting experiences she’d had in this job.

 

“I like the randomness of it - wondering what we’ll get to eat. Sometimes you just have to give the control to someone else and just roll with it, you know?” Misha looked expectantly at Jensen, who had the feeling that they weren’t discussing food or menus anymore. But this idea of not choosing, and letting someone else take the reins was suddenly very interesting to him. Best not to think about that too closely.

 

Jensen coughed as he shifted a little in his seat, and asked again. “And the three items?”

 

“Oh, that’s in case one of the dishes is awful. It’s best to be prepared in cases like this.”

 

Jensen laughed out loud, and Misha joined in. He’d thought that Misha was just throwing total caution to the wind, but the fact that even he had a back-up plan was too funny. He was finding more and more that he couldn’t help but like the guy.

 

There had been a few actors who had been regular guests on the show, like Jeffrey and Jim, but none of them had been anything like Misha. In fact, it was safe to say that Jensen had never met anyone quite like Misha. He was intense, and he stared… a lot, and he wore really weird clothes, and he did that thing with his voice, which had shocked the hell out of Jensen, and now this, with the food. He was beginning to feel that incidents like this might well become the new normal.

 

“So, how do you like working on the show? Is it what you expected?” Inexplicably, Jensen felt a little nervous, and he fiddled with his cutlery as he spoke.

 

“It’s great… everyone’s been so nice. The atmosphere makes it feel like a family.”

 

“Yeah. It’s just as well… Jared likes to play pranks, and he wouldn’t get away with half of what he does on some other sets.” Jensen gave a little laugh as he remembered some of Jared’s antics.

 

“Oh, I heard about Jared and his pranks. I guess as I’m only here for a few episodes he’s giving me a pass.”

 

For some reason, thinking about that made Jensen sad. He and Misha had only recorded two episodes together, but it already felt like they had made a connection. “Do you have anything else lined up when you’re finished on the show?”

 

“No, sadly not. You know what it’s like when you’re trying to find that perfect role… you and Jared are very lucky.” There was a wistfulness to Misha’s words, and Jensen really hoped that he would find something quickly. “Still, like I said, I like to live dangerously.” There was that glint in his eyes again, and Jensen felt he could easily get lost in them.

 

 _Oh_. This was suddenly feeling very dangerous. It was like Misha was a magnet, and Jensen was finding it increasingly difficult to pull away. And the thing was, he realised he didn’t want to. Misha placed his hand on the table, fingertips just far enough away from Jensen’s that they weren’t quite touching. It sent a thrill through him knowing that they were just out of reach - if he inched his hand forward they would be touching. _Oh fuck_.

 

The staring was becoming more intense, and Jensen was aware that his breathing had become shallow. He swallowed in an effort to get control of himself, and he noticed Misha lick his lower lip. Aaaaand now that was all he could focus on… those plush pink lips.

 

Just then, as Jensen wondered if they were going to lose all control and start making out in public, the waitress appeared with their food. Three plates of... _what the fuck_? Startled, Jensen jumped backwards, nearly toppling his chair over. Misha let out a dark chuckle, then beamed up at the waitress as she placed the plates onto the table.

 

“Hi,” she said nervously. “Would you like me to tell you what you have?”

 

“No thanks. We like to guess.” Misha was charming as fuck, and the waitress's face reddened before she rushed away.

 

“ _We_ like to guess. Really?” Jensen raised a quizzical eyebrow at Misha, who shrugged.

 

“We wouldn’t want her thinking this is our first time, would we?”

 

 _Jesus_. What the fuck was happening here? Jensen had never felt so unsure of… well, everything. What on Earth did Misha mean by ‘our first time’? He looked down at the food and decided to concentrate on that instead of Misha’s… Misha.

 

Misha pointed at one of the plates. “Well, this is obviously brains. And this, I’ve had before. It’s sweetbread.” He gestured towards another one.

 

“And sweetbread is?” Jensen wasn’t putting anything in his mouth without knowing what it was.

 

“It’s fried glands.” Misha glanced at Jensen, looking for his reaction.

 

“Mmmm, brains and glands. Yummy. And what’s this one?” Jensen knew he was being sarcastic, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“I, er… don’t actually know.” Misha suddenly looked hesitant and timid, thinking he had fucked up.

 

“Okay, well then what are we waiting for? Brains, glands and I don’t know. Sounds delicious.” Jensen clapped his hands together and gave Misha his goofiest grin.

 

The smile that appeared on Misha’s face then was simply breathtaking, and the knowledge that he was the cause of that gave Jensen a curious feeling in his stomach.

 

While they ate Jensen treated Misha to his full range of facial expressions, from devastated to overjoyed - a different one for each mouthful - and Misha was in stitches.

 

In return Misha did an impression of Castiel’s reaction to the food. “Dean. I do not understand why we are eating brains. It will not make us any more intelligent.” That gravelly voice of Misha’s did things to Jensen, and he was glad that he was able to cover up his unwanted physical reaction with laughter.

 

By the time they had finished eating Jensen knew that they had developed a real friendship, and he mused a little on how crazy it would sound if he ever told anyone this story. “Y’know, I kind of hated you for a moment there when you did that thing with the food.” They were walking back outside, towards Jensen’s car.

 

Misha stopped and stared at him, mischief written all over his face. “You hated me?”

 

“Yeah. No, not really. It was when I saw the food, that’s when I realised I hated you.”

 

They were both laughing like idiots now, and didn’t stop until they reached the car. As the hilarity subsided they stood gazing into each other's eyes. Yet again, Jensen found he couldn't look away, and he fumbled for something to say to break the tension.

 

“Thanks Misha. I can’t remember the last time going for a meal was so much fun… or so dangerous.” Jensen blushed, but maintained eye contact with his new friend.

 

Misha stepped closer to him, crowding into his personal space just like the angel. If he did the head tilt Jensen couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

 

“Thank you Jensen.” Misha seemed to be doing his Cas voice now...  well, he might not be doing an impression of Cas, but his voice had certainly dropped a few octaves for some reason. “Thank you for coming with me, and for not running out screaming when I ordered the food.”

 

Jensen wanted to say that he wouldn’t have missed this evening for the world, but he found he couldn’t speak. Not with Misha so close, and practically growling at him. His breathing had become shallow again, like earlier, and he could see Misha’s had too. When he unconsciously licked his lips Misha mirrored the action. His eyes flicked down to Jensen’s lips, and Jensen couldn’t hold back any longer; he grabbed hold of Misha’s shirt and yanked him forwards. He just had time to see Misha’s eyes widen in surprise before he crushed their lips together.

 

 _Fuck_. It felt so good; the way they moved to slot their mouths together perfectly, Misha’s tongue in his mouth, Misha pressing him into the car with his body. Jensen reached his hand behind Misha’s head and ran it through that gorgeous hair, taking the opportunity to pull them closer together.

 

It was one of the most amazing kisses Jensen had ever experienced, and when Misha eventually pulled back he immediately tried to drag him back in for more. Misha was panting and his eyes were glazed over with lust.

 

“Woah, slow down cowboy. I didn’t expect you to-”

 

“Maybe I need some danger in my life.”

 

“Yeah, you do…” Misha growled as he moved in for another searing kiss.

 

Jensen’s last coherent thought was that nothing would ever be quite the same again. He knew this was reckless, but that was a good thing.


End file.
